


We Raise our Cups

by Hawkguys_and_Coffee



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: F/M, Guys I'm actually really excited for this one, Im publishing this early cause I live in California, In celebration of 2020, New Year's Special!!, So i still have 3 hours to go, This took me longer to write than it whould have, and drawing star wars fan art, anyway, its fine tho im listening to Hadestown, jesus christ it's 2020, no beta we die like men, someone help my poor soul, this is just an Orpheus/Eurydice fic that takes place 2020 new years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21775294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkguys_and_Coffee/pseuds/Hawkguys_and_Coffee
Summary: Eurydice didn't even want to be at this party in the first place.  It was loud, crowded, and she hardly knew anyone.  Besides, it wasn't much fun anyways- she'd rather spend the New Years with a glass of champagne at her apartment.And Orpheus?  The poor boy just wanted to get his guitar back and leave.Happy 2020!!
Relationships: Eurydice/Orpheus (Hadestown)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	We Raise our Cups

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to the roaring twenties!!!

To be fair, Eurydice had no idea why she was at this dumb party in the first place. Well, that was a lie. She knew Jessie, who knew Anthony, who was cousins with Timothy, who worked with the host of the party (some lady named Persephone) and had decided to drag her along for the fun of it. 

So far it hadn’t been that bad. Sure, some people where drunk, some people where throwing streamers every which way, and some people where making out on a couch. Some people where even dancing to odd songs. It was an organized mess, in a way. Nobody was being to destructive, and nobody was dangerously drunk yet. 

A pair of cheap plastic New Year’s glasses where perched on the crown of her head. The violent shade of yellow that they seemed to radiate only clashed with the darkness of her hair. For some reason though, she didn’t take them off.

“So what do you think?” Jessie asked, sliding up to her side with a two flutes of champagne in hand. She handed one to Eurydice, who took it gratefully. 

“Not bad I guess,” The girl admitted begrudgingly while swirling the drink in her hand. Eurydice wasn’t much of a social person and the entire time she had resided to a far off counter stool where no one had bothered her yet. That was one of the only plusses so far. “We still have a twenty minutes until the ball drops I don’t really see why there’s so much fuss.”

“Oh, lighten up,” Jessie laughed. “You need to get out more. It’s been what? Three months? Maybe you’ll even,” she nudged Eurydice suggestively. “meet someone.”

She snorted and gestured to the couples kissing on the couch, dancing, drinking, bantering. “Yeah, right. Look around.” She could never live a life like that. She never _would_ for that matter.

“Pshaw. Not all of them are like that!” Jessie smirked and leaned forwards on her elbows, her eyes sparkling. “There’s me.”

She raised an eyebrow. “You’re taken. Also not much of an upgrade,” Eurydice said, though there was no real force behind her words. She and Jessie had been friends for years and even shared a cheap apartment a few blocks away. Jessie’s boyfriend, Anthony, hadn’t been able to come to the party and had told the two girls to go without him.

“Wow, and I thought we were friends.” Jessie flipped her hair dramatically before turning back to her friend. “No but seriously. You should find someone! It has been a while, and who could say no to you?”

Eurydice scoffed. “You’d be surprised.”

It had been a while since she’d landed a date with anyone. They all seemed to end up the same: arguments, fighting, a tearful breakup. The last one had been. . . worse than the others, and still fresh in her mind. She was tired of the same cycle of love and heartbreak, but she dare not tell anyone that. Even Jessie.

Her eyes danced from one person in the room to another, landing on each for no more than a second. A girl with silky brown hair wearing a bright red dress. A man wearing a plaid shirt that gave off the impression that he was a lumberjack of some sort. A teenager with an old-fashioned cap over his disgruntled hair. Music blared, people danced, couples kissed. Everyone just looked so. . . normal. So. . . natural.

Someone called Jessie’s name over the roaring music and Eurydice tried not to hide her disappointment. She didn’t know anyone at the party, and hated being left alone with nothing but her thoughts as comfort.

Jessie looked up and waved at whoever had called her name. “Gotta go Ceecee,” She said with a laugh, fully knowing how much her friend hated the nickname.

“Go to hell,” Eurydice grinned, unable to help herself.

Her friend only winked before melting into the crowd- leaving Eurydice alone at the empty bar and a half empty glass of champagne. Music blared, people danced, couples kissed. And she sat alone.

After about ten minutes of mulling over what to do, she decided to stand up and . . . converse. It seemed that everyone here knew each other, much to Eurydice’s disadvantage. She was never one to socialize freely and it wasn’t often she found someone she deemed good enough to keep in touch with. But it was at least worth a shot.

Eurydice put her champagne glass by the sink and adjusted her dress. Despite the bitter cold she had decided (as well as convinced by Jessie) to wear a yellow dress with a crisp white top and cold-shoulder sleeves. She thought it fit her well and it even matched her plain white shoes without looking too fancy. Plus, the bright yellow 2020 glasses added to the look (at least, that’s what Jessie had said).

She weaved her way through the throng of people. A replay of the New York’s New Year’s Eve in Times Square played on a large, flat screened-TV. Eurydice didn’t quite understand the idea of replaying it to sync up with the Central Time Zone. Why couldn’t people just watch it in real time instead of watching past events? Dismissing these thoughts, she continued to wander around.

The penthouse, which was owned by a couple named Hades and Persephone, was huge and overlooked most of Chicago. Large windows that reached floor to ceiling gave a magnificent view of the neon city. She paused a moment to cast her gaze across the array of oddly-shaped skyscrapers.

Eurydice’s own apartment was small and didn’t exactly have much of a view, so it was a treat to see something like this. The glass was ice cold under her palm but she didn’t turn away. A shiver traveled down her spine like little pinpricks as, down below, cars moved with the flow of traffic and pedestrians walked to and fro. The illuminated traffic lights cast a soft glow on the wet pavement. It looked serine. Her breath fogged up the glass within seconds and, before she could move to wipe it away, someone yelled, “Ten minutes!”

Eurydice startled and turned around, instantly back to the real world. Here she was, ten minutes until the new year, alone. Everybody around her had people to be with, chatting, dancing, laughing. Even Jessie was off somewhere. And Eurydice was alone. With a sigh, she drifted back to her barstool and rested her head in her palm. This would be a long night.

\--

On the other side of the room, a boy was stepping through the ornate doors of the apartment complex. He was cold, tired, and honestly wanted to get on with his business and leave. You see, Orpheus hadn’t come for Persephone’s party. He had come to retrieve his guitar which he had left a few hours ago after a performance.

So, the moment the swirling colors and loud music met his eyes, he wanted nothing more than to step right back out that door and into the cold night. The thing was, Orpheus never had a problem with being on stage performing for large crowds. It was only when he was in them that he was uncomfortable.

All he wanted to do was get his guitar and leave. There was only one problem: Persephone was nowhere in sight.

He had only been to her house a few times, enough to know how to get there without looking it up. However, Orpheus had no idea where anything was. Sure, the kitchen was to his left and the living room to his right and just beyond that the bathroom, but besides that he was lost. He didn’t exactly want to go wandering around and happen upon something. . . intimate with party guests getting too drunk and crazed.

Orpheus walked up to a guest. “Sorry, but I was wondering if-” He was cut short by the man turning away to talk to someone else. Fine then. It looked like he was doing this the hard way.

Orpheus decided it was best to start at the bar counter. After all, it was the most likely destination for Persephone to be. The woman, although she wasn’t one to directly admit it, constantly drank to drown the woes and sorrows of her life. Her faltering marriage, trouble at work, and sadness being the main reasons why. From what he had heard, Hermes had once tried to get her to stop with less than perfect results when Orpheus was about five. Since then, she had promised to at least not be intoxicated while in his presence growing up.

Sure, the woman had her faults, but she was also somewhat of a mother to Orpheus. She’d been there when he had first begun to play the guitar, and was consistently present for all of his school band concerts. Even now she performed with him at Hermes’ bar.

To Orpheus’ dismay, Persephone was not at the bar counter. A cluster of empty champagne glasses stood huddled in one corner, but there was no sign of the woman. The area was empty too, save one party guess leaning against the wall.

Her arms where crossed and her head against the wall, gaze limbering lazily from one side of the room to another. The white shirt she was wearing complemented the dark tones of her hair and skin. He didn’t even have to look to know she had warm brown eyes and a subtle yet mischievous smile.

She looked. . . pretty, Orpheus thought with surprise.

He could feel his face burning with the beginnings of a blush as he approached the girl.

Her eyes flicked up to his when he said, “Sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if you know where Persephone is?” Orpheus noticed that upon closer inspection her face was guarded, neutral, closed off.

A flurry of emotions swirled in the center of the girl’s eyes, so much so that he had to look away a moment later. Hermes kept telling him to work on it but Orpheus couldn’t exactly help it. As people often said, eyes where the windows to the soul.

It was a moment before the girl responded. “Who’s Persephone?”

All around music blared, people danced, and couples kissed.

“She’s the host.”

The girl looked around. “Never met her. Why are you looking, anyway? Gonna complain about the alcohol or something?”

Orpheus scoffed. He doubted Persephone would get any sort of cheap alcohol ever. “I came to get my guitar. Left it here earlier.”

He focused his gaze on the glass of champagne she was holding in her lap. A sizable amount of rings adorned her fingers. They glittered in the neon lights, all blues and reds and purples. Pretty.

She hummed. “The ball’s gonna drop in less than ten minutes. You may as well look for her after and enjoy the New Year’s.”

He shrugged. “I’m not one for crowds.”

The girl paused. “I can help.”

“No, it’s alright. I really don’t wanna bother you for the trouble,” Orpheus said, the blush rising to his cheeks again. Hopefully the lighting would wash it out.

“It’s not a big deal. I’ve got nothing better to do.” She stood up, a good eight inches shorter than him.

“I’m Orpheus.”

“Eurydice.” The words fell lightly off her tongue. Eurydice. It was elegant, beautiful, and perfect. He could write a thousand sonnets just on the way her name sounded. Eurydice.

For the first five minutes they asked around, they really did. But as time ticked on and the countdown steadily grew lower, the two of them began to recede from the crowds and chat. It started simple at first, asking how each other had wound up at a lively party in the wee hours of the night. 

Orpheus found himself entranced by the conversation, wanting to get to know Eurydice more.

“How’d you wind up here?” Eurydice asked, an eyebrow raised and a smile playing at her lips.

He shrugged. “Sometimes I come ‘round here to play guitar and talk with Persephone. The thing is, I was in a rush to get to work and forgot it here earlier. So now I’m getting it back.”

“Where you not invited to the party?”

“No, I was. It’s loud though-not my sorta thing,” Orpheus replied.

Eurydice leaned against the wall with one shoulder and looked up at him. “I’m here cause my friend dragged me. She’s one of the sweetest things I know, but wouldn’t take no for an answer.”

“I know the type.”

\--

They stood there for a stretch of surprisingly comfortable silence. Orpheus like Eurydice, liked the way that despite having rough edges, she really was nice. She was like no one he’d ever met before. Eurydice like Orpheus too, for the way he had a soft smile and a gentleness that was rare to see in others these days.

“One minute!” Someone yelled.

“Do you. . . Do you wanna go see the ball drop? It’s not every day a new decade starts.” He said, a hand extended in brash confidence.

She nodded and took his hand. It was calloused but gentle, something that was still new to her. Together they weaved through the crowds until the large television was in view, people surrounding them in every direction. For once though, Orpheus didn’t seem to mind.

They here pressed up close to each other, shoulder to shoulder as everyone chanted, “Ten, nine, eight, seven,” Orpheus and Eurydice couldn’t help but join in.

“. . . Five, four, three, two-”

And that was when he made the most idiotic and rash decision in his life. The moment everyone yelled ‘one’, he leaned down and planted a kiss one Eurydice’s lips. It was shocking to her to say the least, though it wasn’t like she hadn’t been hoping for this to happen. Orpheus was nice and simple and gentle, very much unlike her previous lovers. He was kind.

A whirl of emotions passed through her, only some that she could name. Eurydice was scared, scared about how this would end, scared that Orpheus wasn’t everything she saw him to be. This could end a million different ways, only one of which ended in her favor.

She pulled away.

“I-I’m sorry I shouldn’t have- It wasn’t right to-“ Orpheus began, but he was cut off. 

Eurydice stared at him with wide eyes, shocked that he was apologizing. He really was a good man.

A tense second passed. Then, with a wild grin, Eurydice pulled him in for another kiss, this one longer and more passionate than the last. It was New Year’s. What the hell. It felt like an explosion of fireworks when they pressed against each other, each wanting to make this moment last forever.

Something stirred in the pit of Eurydice’s chest. Something that she hadn’t felt for a long time, and didn’t think she’d feel ever again. Hope. She knew at that very moment that things would be different from now on, that Orpheus was unlike anyone she’d ever been with before. She knew that in the way he smiled, in the way that he laughed, in the way that he held himself with humility and a dash of shyness that he was the one for her.

A laugh escaped her lips when they broke apart. “Happy New Year.”

He grinned, eyes sparkling. “Happy New Year.”

Music blared, people danced, and they kissed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Hello. Let me explain something real quick.  
> So, ya'll are probably wondering why I haven't published anything for nearly a month. Life got in the way. after Thanksgiving I had zero to none inspiration to write and with finals looming in the distance I decided to put it off for a bit. A few weeks ago my anxiety came back and it was really rough so I put most of my energy into helping out my wellbeing, I guess.  
> What really helped was writing another one-shot that's so far the longest single-chapter story I've writen (Which is coming close to finished so I'll try to get that out sometime next week). I wrote half of it in one sitting and poured my heart and soul into it, which is actually really therapeutic. Anyways, I'm back now and I'll try to get _Sing of our Forgotten Dreams_ back into action hopefully soon.  
> Im still dealing with anxiety but hopefully I can plow through it and write. (:


End file.
